


Gangster's Paradise

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bodyguard Jace, Bondage, Dom Alec, Dom Magnus, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, Kneeling, M/M, Mob Boss Magnus, Mob boss Alec, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace was raised and trained by a ruthless mob boss, sent at a young age to infiltrate the Clave, a rivaling gang, as the heir's bodyguard, to strike when his father deems it fit.Only that he has issues, things that leave him raw and vulnerable. Alec offers an unusual solution that helps Jace. And then Alec strikes up an unlikely alliance with Magnus of the Downworlders – an alliance that leads to love.Jace fears everything he has is about to end.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220
Collections: Malace, Malace 101, Writer's Month 2020





	Gangster's Paradise

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Gangster's Paradise || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Gangster's Paradise – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), non-sexual BDSM, spanking, bondage, washing, kneeling, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago, Valentine Morgenstern

Writer's Month Prompt: history

Summary: Jace was raised and trained by a ruthless mob boss, sent at a young age to infiltrate the Clave, a rivaling gang, as the heir's bodyguard, to strike when his father deems it fit. Only that he has issues, things that leave him raw and vulnerable. Alec offers an unusual solution that helps Jace. And then Alec strikes up an unlikely alliance with Magnus of the Downworlders – an alliance that leads to love. Jace fears everything he has is about to end.

**Gangster's Paradise**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Jace Wayland was born and raised as Jonathan Morgenstern, middle child of Valentine Morgenstern. The golden middle, the overlooked, purposeless child. His older brother Sebastian Morgenstern was the heir to the family name and the family business. His younger sister Clarissa Morgenstern was daddy's little princess, the precious darling who could do no wrong in their father's eyes. And Jace was glad for it; it saved Clary from many of the beatings he and Sebastian had endured – and much worse. No, Clary was mostly safe, the doe-eyed precious princess Jace assumed to one day be married off for a politically good alliance for their father.

Jace was neither heir nor worth being married off. He was meant to serve a different purpose. His father trained him to kill from an early age, taught him how to use a wide array of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat and way to kill. Anything to make him _useful_.

Valentine Morgenstern, he had used the drop after the Great War to lure people in with promises of wealth, fortune and power. They had entered the 1920s with a quickly growing criminal organization that was thriving and had become one of the greatest gangs in New York. A turf-war was inevitable, because aside from the Circle, there were the Downworlders and the Clave.

And then he was made Jonathan Wayland, a poor little orphan boy whose parents had died, because Michael Wayland was a loyal and well-respected member of the Clave who used to be the second-in-command before retiring for the sake of his family. Everyone knew Michael had a young boy, but no one had met him, Michael wanting to keep them safe from the gang business. Valentine had the whole family killed, but made the boy's body disappear and instead... left Jace there. Now Jonathan Wayland, he was supposed to go with the Clave, earn their trust, become a vital part of the organization to destroy them from the inside, at his father's command.

Playing the part of the traumatized, recluse child wasn't too hard. It was literally his life.

The problem were the Lightwood heirs. Due to his age, he soon found his place with them. A good play-companion for them. He also quickly proved himself to the parents though, showing his worth, his strength, his cunning, his training. He was ten years old when he moved into the Lightwood estate, in a show that the Lightwoods stood for their people, a sign to project strength. He was twelve years old when he was officially assigned as Alexander Lightwood's bodyguard.

A strategic move on the Lightwoods' part. The very same strategic move Valentine had made in his head – place a child the same age as the Lightwood heir inside the Clave to foster a close bond, to get all the intel needed and the opening to strike when the times came.

The problem, the thing no one had calculated for, was Alexander Lightwood himself. He was... _kind_. He was gentle, soft-spoken more often than not, _caring_. He cared for Jace. He gave Jace his name – Jace. To move past Jonathan. He was no longer Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine's Jonathan who would serve his purpose, and by now, he was no longer Jonathan Wayland, the Lightwood parents' Jonathan who would protect their son, either. He was Jace, just Jace, just _Alec's_ Jace.

In a way, he supposed, the Lightwoods won, because Jace's absolute loyalty laid with Alexander.

Every time Alec held him close after a nightmare, soothed him, caressed his back until the shaking and sobbing stopped. Alec would sneak strawberries out of the kitchen, before they ended up in a tart, because he knew Jace loved strawberries. They would sit together, playing chess, or simply sit in silence and read. As long as Alexander was there, Jace felt safe, as odd as it sounded considering that Jace was supposed to be Alec's protection.

"It's okay. We just protect each other. I think that'll work", had Alec said.

Jace's heart had done a strange thing then, like leaping. Back then, Jace didn't know what it meant. It wasn't for another couple years until Jace was going to realize what that feeling meant.

/break\

Jace was sixteen the first time he killed someone for Alec's protection. Because Alec was queer – liked _men_ , not _women_. A wild concept, one Jace didn't really understand, mostly because he had never heard of such a thing and never really thought about it before either. It was forbidden, Jace understood that. More than just frowned upon. Men ought to be with women. Before killing the guy, he had said some very unsavory things about Alec, voiced some opinions that Jace couldn't agree with. Called Alec things that simply _weren't true_ – because Jace knew Alec, he knew that wasn't Alec. So it seemed strange that this guy thought all of these things about Alec just because Alec preferred men over women...? What did one thing have to do with the other?

All that confusion aside, it was quite literally Jace's job to protect Alec so even though the reason for this attack was beyond Jace's understanding, he was immediately ready to defend. And Jace had done a lot of defending over the years, had gotten into a lot of fights for Alec's sake. However, until that day, he had never killed anyone before. And now he stood there, over the body, his hands covered in blood – both his own and that of the other guy, his own knuckles bruised and bleeding. His eyes were on the body and he could feel his own breathing growing more erratic.

"Jace? Jace, calm down. Jace, listen to my breathing."

Jace jumped sharply as he was being touched, but then the words repeated themselves and got softer. Again and again, until Alec's face came vaguely into focus. Still confused and overwhelmed with the things that had just transpired, Jace simply allowed Alec to pull him toward the car. Jace loved that car, usually he got to drive it for Alec, one of his duties. That sleek black elegant Cadillac Sixteen was one of Jace's favorite things about his job. Right now, Alec was driving them. Jace didn't even really notice what was happening, where they were going.

Once they reached their destination, Alec gently took his hands and pulled him out of the car. Somehow, Jace assumed they made their way to Alec's room, not going through the main entrance. The garden? Probably, but Jace was so unfocused, all he saw was Alec.

"Jace, come on. You need to shower and get changed. Come on?"

But Jace couldn't. He just couldn't move or react, all he could see was the ever-repeating scene of the man dying, the light fading from his eyes, all the blood, all the-

"Stop." The voice was so sharp and firm and serious, Jace's head snapped up on command. "Okay, so that works. Good. Jace, follow me, _now_."

The soft lulling voice before had been like something trying to wash over him but not really penetrating his mind. But this? The seriousness in Alec's voice demanded Jace's attention and compliance, his body, having been trained to follow orders all of his life, Alec led him to the bathroom and then he drew a bath, Jace just standing next to him.

"Arms up", ordered Alec.

Simple, brief orders. Jace could do that. He lifted his arms, letting Alec pull his shirt off. More orders and motions followed, until Jace was down to his underwear and then found himself in the lukewarm tub. Alec still spoke, in a more soothing voice now – every now and again interrupted by short commands. The motions were soothing, rhythmical and slow. When Jace found himself fully there again, he was sitting on a pillow next to Alec's bed, wearing a soft robe that belonged to Alec, leaning his cheek against Alec's leg as Alec ran his fingers through Jace's hair.

"You're doing wonderful, Jace", whispered Alec gently.

"A... Alec...", whispered Jace, voice breaking a little.

"You're vocal again. That's... good. How are you?", asked Alec concerned. "Are you okay, physically? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No. I'm... fine. I'm just...", whispered Jace, shaking his head.

"You went away there, after...", started Alec and then opted to not finish the sentence.

"What... did you... do?", asked Jace confused, tilting his head to look up at him.

"I... improvised", admitted Alec, his cheeks reddening. "You... didn't react at all, but when I gave you an order, you followed it so I went with... something else..."

"What is it?", huffed Jace, nudging his best friend some.

"Something... I saw it in a... a club", whispered Alec, his cheeks taking on an even darker red. "It is about... dominance and submission, following orders. Some of the people in the club were quite interested in it and... explained it to me. You... complied very easily. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done any such thing without your consent beforehand, but... you _really_ took to it and it seemed to help-"

"It's okay. Thank you, Alec. What... Whatever you did, it did help", sighed Jace, slowly getting up. "I really need sleep. I'm sorry for freaking out on you like this. It's my _job_. I should-"

"You're just a _kid_ , Jace. Just like me. You're sixteen and they expect you to kill", hissed Alec, looking angry. "You don't need to apologize to me for breaking down. You will _never_ have to apologize to me. I'll always be there for you."

"Maybe... you can explain this to me more... after a nap?", suggested Jace softly.

Carefully. Because he was taught to never show weakness. But he had just been his weakest. With Alec. And Alec, he hadn't taken advantage of it – he never would – he had done his best to comfort Jace, help him, sooth him. Surprisingly enough, it had actually _helped_. Jace felt... good.

/break\

Alec had explained, in great (and flustered) detail, about dominance and submission, about compliance and consent. About the things orders and following them could do to someone. They had quickly come to the conclusion that it had clearly worked and helped. After some awkward staring at each other, they agreed to try this _without_ Jace so out of it, to give Jace the chance to see what he was actually agreeing to. It was weird, at first. Because Jace was very conscious of the fact that he was submitting to Alec, following his orders. Once he got used to what they were doing though, Jace found himself easily slipping into the role. He even relished in it, strangely enough. He trusted Alec with his life, at all times. And Alec, he would praise Jace every time Jace did something right. It... loosened something inside of Jace that had been wound up tight for years.

For the first time in his life, Jace felt relaxed. Cherished. _Safe_. Alec offered this to Jace, told Jace that whenever his job left him too traumatized, too riled up, he could come to Alec and Alec would give him what he needed to come down again. It was surely unorthodox and no one could know, no one would understand this – Jace didn't even understand it. To be calmed down by following someone else's orders? Kneeling at his side, doing his bidding? It was weird. _He_ was weird.

Yet even in his weirdness, all he found with Alec was _acceptance_. At which Alec had countered that this was a two-way street – that Jace had not once shamed or judged Alec for his sexuality and desires. They protected each other's secrets. They supported each other.

For years, they did. As Robert and Maryse Lightwood left New York to branch out their organization, officially putting Alec in charge of New York. Jace was Alec's right-hand man, the one doing the dirty work, always at Alec's side and always protecting him. He had quite the reputation at that point. Feared by the criminals of New York. No one double crossed Alec, because they all knew Jace was cruel, ruthless and _effective_ – and, above all, very protective of Alec.

"I don't love this", grunted Jace gruffly.

"Jace. You don't love anything", muttered Alec dismissively.

They both knew how he meant it; they also both knew that Jace did very much _love_. Huffing, Jace elbowed his best friend just as they exited the car. Jace straightened his suit, tracing the gun he hid beneath. Alec adjusted his hat before they headed to the location. The prohibition had ended not very long ago and clubs were on the rise. This one, it was a very popular club, owned by Magnus Bane – the head of the Downworlders. He ran his business here, both the legal front and the illegal parts in the backrooms. Today, they weren't out for clubbing – Alec preferred the hidden underground clubs for that, the ones where gentlemen danced with gentlemen and ladies drank with ladies. No, they were here for the backroom business. And Jace didn't like it one bit.

"My parents have fought _against_ the Downworlders for so many years now", muttered Alec very lowly as they walked. "This is my chance to _change_ that. To work _with_ them instead of against them. And we can... We could really accomplish something there."

"We can really accomplish something here", parroted Jace mockingly. "That oh so often ends up with me having to shoot someone. If you make me shoot someone today, you owe me."

Alec paused for just a moment, turning toward him and giving him that soft little look. That little look that said more than a thousand words. The one that left Jace breathless and drowning. The one... The one Jace had fallen in love with over the past seven years, ever since that first night where Alec had taken care of Jace after his first kill.

"Let's get this over with and go home. I'm making Chicken Parmesan today", grunted Jace.

Alec smiled faintly at that and nodded. He knew that Jace cooking for them was like a peace offering. Together, they entered the office of one Magnus Bane, who sat behind his desk like it was a throne from which he ruled the world. His posture, his perfectly tailored clothes, the well-groomed goatee, even his fedora just sat absolutely perfect.

"Chicken Parmesan. How lovingly domestic", drawled Magnus bemused.

Jace froze a little and stared at the man. All the while, Alec put on his polite smile and approached Magnus slowly – slowly because of the bodyguard standing in the corner. Latino, strict-looking, narrowed eyes focused on Alec, gun at his side. Raphael Santiago. Jace knew that, knew every security detail and higher ranking member of Magnus' organization. He never let Alec go anywhere unprepared. Jace fell back into the corner diagonal to Raphael, perfect view on Magnus and Alec, showing that he was just as ready to jump in if anything came up.

"Domestic?", chuckled Alec dismissively.

"Mh... let's start this meeting off with some cards on the table then, Mister Lightwood. Everyone knows about the rumors surrounding you. And I'm using rumor very loosely. You're gay", noted Magnus, one eyebrow raised and his smirk in place. "It's why I invited you here."

"W... What?", asked Alec, swallowing hard as he sat stiffly in his chair.

"That's _enough_. We have better things to do than listen to any such accusations", growled Jace.

"Down, boy", laughed Magnus. "Such a protective guard-dog. How adorable. Relax, blondie, like I just said this _is_ why I invited you here. It is so suffocatingly heterosexual. I'd like things to be less... stuffy. I'm interested in working with some like you, Alexander Lightwood."

"I... I... You are", whispered Alec, rather overwhelmed by this unexpected information.

"Yes. I know you're soldiering through it, I know your cute little muscle over there is keeping them at bay rather well. But it's made unnecessarily hard by prejudices from others, isn't it?", continued Magnus casually as he got up and went to mix them drinks. "Let's change that. Together."

"This... is not the business proposal I was expecting", admitted Alec, unsure what to say.

"Don't worry, darling. Take your time", noted Magnus as he put a drink down in front of Alec and then went to hand one to Jace. "Relax some, blondie. Promise I'm not poisoning your boyfriend."

Boyfriend. Jace didn't even know how to process _that_ part. He just held his drink.

"We're not like that. _Jace_ is not like that", growled Alec darkly.

Magnus simply raised an eyebrow and regarded Jace slowly. He didn't look like he was buying it. Well, Jace _was_ like that, but not really. It was why he had never told Alec, because it didn't feel... right. He didn't feel right. He liked boys, but he also liked girls. He was only half like Alec, that wasn't enough. That wasn't real. People were either like everyone – men liking women, women liking men – or what was deemed _wrong_ – men liking men, women liking women. But saying he liked both sounded so fake, so why would he burden Alec with that confusing nonsense?

"Calm down, darling", dismissed Magnus as he finally looked away from Jace, instead focusing on Alec again. "I'm not here to attack anyone. I'm here because I want to make a deal with you. I know you surely heard the 'rumors' about me, so let me confirm them. I'm bisexual."

"You're... what?", asked Jace confused before he remembered his place (quiet, not to be heard, a shadow, the way his father had beaten into him) and straightened some.

"Bisexual. That's people who like both, gals and guys", offered Alec casually.

"Mh?", grunted Jace, trying to cover it with a cough.

"I... met someone like that before", replied Alec, with the smallest little blush.

"My, wherever may you have met someone like that?", drawled Magnus playfully.

"Fine", growled Alec after a moment. "Let's assume I am _like that_. What do you want?"

"To take over the New York underworld. Together", hummed Magnus. "But how about you take a bit of time to digest this and we... meet up for dinner some time to discuss terms?"

Alec nodded curtly and got up, straightening his jacket before shaking Magnus' hand. "We... will talk again, I do need some time to... think about this. Jace."

Jace was immediately at his side, hearing the amused huff from Magnus but not commenting.

/break\

Jace sat on his pillow, arms behind his back. Alec was at his desk, right next to Jace, reading documents that Magnus had sent over. Jace still wasn't a fan of this, but he was always going to support Alec in all ways. Right now, even a few days after their visit with Magnus, Jace was still thinking about this... bisexual thing. It was hard to wrap his head around this, that it was real. That people were allowed to love both men and women. All he had ever seen, until their middle teens, were heterosexuals. Then he met Alec and suddenly there were men liking men and women liking women. No one really explained those things to him, he thought people _had_ to choose one or the other. He didn't know liking both was... an option? It was an overwhelmingly confusing information for him, so he was still digesting it. This right now helped, kneeling for Alec. It grounded him.

"Let's call it a day for now, Jace. I have to get ready for tonight."

"To... night?", echoed Jace as he blinkingly came back to it.

"Yes. I decided to arrange a meeting with Magnus. It's okay, you don't have to come, I know you need some time after a session-", offered Alec gently.

"I'm coming", growled Jace and got up quickly.

He had to pause for a moment as he got up. It always did mess with him a little when he came out of it too hard. However, the thought of Alec going to meet Bane on his own was awful. He _needed_ to be there for Alec at all times. Concerned, Alec cupped his face to check in with him. Jace immediately leaned into the touch, always starved for contact.

"Okay. Then get changed and we'll go", whispered Alec, voice as soft as possible.

Jace loved when Alec talked to him that way. So soft and gentle. Nodding, Jace pushed off his best friend so he could go to his own room and get changed. It took him a little longer than usual, but once he was done, he went ahead to the car, waiting for Alec to drive him to the place.

"Be less tense", whispered Alec a bit amused as they got out of the car.

"Less tense", snorted Jace incredulously.

"Stop always repeating the things I say in such a mocking voice", muttered Alec annoyed.

"Then stop saying ridiculous things", hissed Jace.

"For denying you're together, you bicker like a married couple."

The two of them turned toward Magnus Bane, who was getting out of his own car, followed by Raphael. Jace glared as he fell back, following behind Magnus and Alec, just like Raphael did. They entered the restaurant, let the nicely smiling lady lead them to two tables. Magnus pulled back the chair for Alec before sitting down on the other side of the table. Unwillingly did Jace take a seat on the other table, opposite theirs. The restaurant was completely empty aside from them and the staff.

"And you really are not... like that... with him?", asked Raphael, half-way through the salads.

Jace glared at Raphael while fiercely piercing a tomato. "Alec's my _boss_."

"Not answering the question", hummed Raphael curiously, turning his attention back to Magnus and Alec. "Well, if you're not, then I think _my_ boss is going to... be like that, with him."

Jace could tell he was being baited and teased and he restrained himself from answering, but it did make his blood run cold as he looked closer at Magnus. Charming smile, leaning in closer than necessary, occasionally touching Alec's hand over the table. The... The man was _openly flirting_ with Alec. Well, they weren't in public, it was literally only the four of them, but still.

No. No, no, no. Jace couldn't have possibly waited too long. He never told Alec, because he never thought he could be enough for Alec, but he also never thought – not like this. Alec hooked up with the men he met in the underground clubs, but he never took anyone home twice. He wouldn't jeopardize this partnership with meaningless sex. Yes. That wasn't who Alec was.

/break\

Alec Lightwood didn't know who he was anymore. All his life, he had been groomed to take over the organization for his parents. He had always known he was one day going to marry some pretty girl who was going to give him three kids who were going to continue the family business one day.

As a kid, he would wiggle his nose in displeasure at it. His mom would chuckle and dismiss him, saying he was 'too young' to understand it. He would understand it once he was 'old enough'.

When Alec was a teenager, he understood – he understood why girls liked boys. He _didn't_ understand why he was supposed to like girls. What he understood even less was why it was... not okay for him to feel the way he felt. The first time he heard someone talk bad about guys who liked guys, it was upsetting and confusing. But he soon realized that he could never say aloud what he liked, what he wanted. He was a teenager when he had his first kiss, behind a club, with a guy. A guy who said he 'could tell'. That was how he realized there were others like him with whom he could be who he was. The problem were the feelings he was developing, had been developing ever since they were preteens and his feelings grew more and more with every year.

He knew he was _in love_ the night Jace killed a man who had been beating up Alec for being gay. Not because Alec was into murder, but because he was into just how willing Jace was to do anything for him. And afterward, the way Jace had broken down, just completely unresponsive, so _vulnerable_. Alec had dared to try and help him and... it actually did help. It became their routine, after a hard mission, anything that involved violence. Jace would submit to Alec. Usually, Alec would wash Jace, gently and carefully, and then he'd let Jace kneel for him, whispering words of praise to him all throughout until Jace would be back with him again.

Alec was in love with Jace, madly and deeply in love with Jace. Which was a problem and something that he tried to ignore, to suppress. Because Jace was his best friend and his bodyguard and now, Jace also _relied_ on him. He needed Alec, so Alec couldn't betray his trust like that.

And now there was Magnus Bane. The man had so openly flirted with him, it had absolutely overwhelmed Alec. Then the business proposal. Magnus was a lot, in the best possible way. Alec had never met anyone like Magnus, with such overwhelming presence and charm.

The two started working together, but it wasn't just business. There was also _a lot_ of pleasure. Most their business meetings were more like... dates. Not that Alec had ever been on a date; that was not something someone like him could just _have_. Those cute little couples who shared pizza, or walked holding hands, kissing in public. All of that was out of question for him. Or, it had been. Now, with Magnus? Magnus Bane had people fearing him so much and he had all the money to book the entire restaurant for a 'business meeting' and Magnus could throw those teasing smirks at Alec and wink at him playfully. They had even danced before. They were... dating. Without actually meaning to, Alec had acquired a boyfriend. The two did more than just hook up, though the sex was, admittedly, amazing. Still, it was strange. They didn't hold hand in public, of course, however they went to the club that Magnus owned, where no one dared to speak up, they rented out entire restaurants, they danced and laughed and drank and... fell for each other.

The problem was – well, there were quite a number of problems really, seeing as they were both men in a society where men being with each other was highly frowned upon, and they were also both gang leaders – Jace. The problem was Jace. Or, more precisely, the fact that Alec was _still_ deeply, maddeningly in love with Jace. Even though he now had Magnus, even though he was definitely developing feelings for Magnus, far beyond sexual attraction.

Alec sighed softly as he rolled over in his bed, looking at the gorgeous, sleeping Magnus next to him. Truly magnificent. Blinking a couple times, Alec reached out to gently trace Magnus' face, smiling as Magnus' prim goatee tickled his fingers. Slowly, Magnus seemed to stir, leaning into the touch. His eyelids fluttered open and once he was fully there, he offered Alec a smile.

"Good morning, Alexander", whispered Magnus lowly.

"Yes", agreed Alec, smiling to himself.

"What a peculiar reply", chuckled Magnus and leaned in to steal a kiss.

"I was just agreeing with your assessment of the morning. It _is_ a good morning", shrugged Alec.

Magnus' smile grew as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer, until Alec was resting with his head on Magnus' chest. It was a very nice chest, very comfortable too.

"When do you have to leave?", asked Alec, nosing Magnus' collarbone.

"Why, not at all", offered Magnus with a sly smile.

"...Oh."

"Well, don't get too excited", snorted Magnus, shaking his head.

"No. I'm sorry. I just... we've never... gotten to be... uh... home together like this. Usually, we just... have sex and part because one of us has to go back to work. But... I'd... like for you to stay."

"Wonderful. Now, where does one get breakfast around here...?"

"That'd be the kitchen." Alec chuckled fondly as he got up. "Follow me. Well, dress first."

"Aw, that takes away half the fun", sighed Magnus with a pout.

"No. Because there are things about you I don't want my _sister_ to see."

"Ah. Very fair point, very fair indeed. Who... else does live here?"

"Only me, my sister and Jace", replied Alec while putting on a shirt.

"No staff living at the place? Well, aside from the eye-candy bodyguard."

"Jace isn't _staff_ ", growled Alec pointedly. "And no. We have a cleaning lady who comes by once a week, but I've never been comfortable with a lot of strangers in our home. Our parents did that, but... no. Jace cooks for us, usually."

Magnus made a curious sound and, as they were both dressed, followed Alec out and downstairs to the kitchen, where the scent of breakfast was already all-consuming. Bacon, eggs and toast. A faint smile stretched over Alec's lips as he found Jace behind the stove, preparing breakfast.

"My, my. This one really _is_ very... talented", hummed Magnus appreciative.

"Ah. We have a... guest", grunted Jace in his gruffest voice.

Alec frowned annoyed by that. The tension between Magnus and Jace had only grown thicker since that first night at the club. And Alec didn't _understand_ – yes, he knew how protective Jace was of him and how eager to keep anyone at arm's length who could be a threat and when it came to threats, Magnus Bane most definitely was a threat. However... Alec and Magnus had long since left animosity and suspicion behind. They were now intimate, they cared deeply for each other. Alec _trusted_ Magnus. Normally, Jace would slowly ease off and come around once Alec displayed trust toward someone. That had been the case with Lydia Branwell, when she had become an integral part of Alec's organization, with Andrew Underhill, who had become the head of the organization's security due to Jace's personal priority being Alec's life and safety. Yet the closer Alec grew to Magnus, the more hostile Jace seemed to grow. Not openly so; Jace had manners. But he also knew how to express himself in micro-actions and micro-expressions. Right now, Alec could tell by the subtle way in which Jace had turned his body away from Magnus, how his face tensed just a little.

"My, my brother having someone over", gasped Isabelle, grasping her heart. "His virtue ruined! You know, you gotta make an honest man outta him now, Mister Bane."

She winked playfully at Magnus, electing a laugh from him. This eased Alec's nerves a little and he sat down with Isabelle, closely followed by Magnus. It had been a couple weeks now, but so far, Alec really never had Magnus over for a proper _meal_. Not like this, anyway. Usually, if they did have a date, Isabelle and Jace would clear the house and in the morning, Magnus would sneak out.

"Well, you... can... get used to this", noted Alec before clearing his throat.

Magnus looked at him surprised but pleased, reaching out to take Alec's hand and link their fingers. The looks Isabelle and Jace gave him didn't go unnoticed either. Isabelle squeaked a little, she seemed happy for him. The look in Jace's eyes was dark and displeased, but he didn't comment. Instead, they all dug into breakfast. They talked, casually, pleasantly. It was all so very warm and domestic and Alec wished every morning could start off like this.

/break\

Magnus Bane had never planned to make a move on Alec Lightwood. First and foremost due to the rumors around him – not just that he was a queer but more specifically that he was inappropriately involved with his bodyguard. Magnus had observed Alexander prior to making his invitations and from everything he saw, he had to agree with the rumors. Alec and Jace seemed _very_ close, intimately so. The protectiveness radiating off Jace Wayland was... more than just duty.

Yet they denied any romantic relations, even after moving on from the denial about sexuality. They truly didn't seem to be in a relationship. So Magnus dared to flirt. And ended up with a tall, handsome Lightwood in his bed. Which soon became more than just sex. Yet the more it became, the more obvious it became that despite not being in a relationship, there _were_ feelings between Alec and Jace. Magnus saw it in the way they looked at each other, how they interacted with each other, communicated without words. The fierce jealous protectiveness Jace displayed over Alec – not that Magnus could truly hold it against him, considering just _how_ gone pretty blonde was on Alexander, to see Alec with someone else must really be messing with him.

Still, Magnus couldn't truly argue with the efficiency of Jace Wayland. There was no one comparable to him, he had perfected killing into an art-form. Magnus loved to see him work and he also did love to see Jace protect Alec, it was endearing. Which was not a train of thought Magnus wanted to entertain; despite the obvious feelings, both Alec and Jace had made their boundaries rather clear, they were not interested in being in a romantic relationship.

It was one evening, after Jace had been sent out on a mission, when Magnus and Alec sat in Alexander's study enjoying a strong drink, that Magnus realized maybe things could be different.

The door opened and in came Jace, hands covered in blood, splattered onto his shirt and even face. The thing was, Magnus had seen Jace at work, but he had never seen Jace _after_ work. He had... never seen Jace _like this_ before. And he had never seen Alec like this either; the Lightwood heir was out of his seat immediately and rushed over to Jace. Magnus watched curiously how Alec closed the door and gently pulled Jace along with him. Tilting his head, Magnus decided to watch more.

"Go to the bathroom, wait for me", ordered Alec in a delightfully firm voice.

It was different than his boss voice. The authority in it was interesting. What was even more interesting was the way Jace reacted to it. His back straightened and he followed the order, like he was unaware of the things around him. Very curious indeed. Raising one eyebrow, Magnus looked at Alec. With a sigh did Alec head over to Magnus, giving him a slow once-over.

"It's not what you think", muttered Alec defensively.

"It looks to me like blondie likes to _submit_ to you", noted Magnus casually.

"...He does. But it's not _like that_. He...", started Alec, but his eyes were on the bathroom door. "Can you _please_ wait for me here...? I'll explain everything later to you. Please?"

Smiling gently, Magnus pulled Alec into a brief kiss. "Go take care of your blondie."

Magnus waited and watched through the slightly opened door that was just in his line of sight from where he was sitting. Watched how Alec firmly ordered Jace around and undressed him, all practiced movements. They seemed to have a routine down. And it was... interesting. Jace was so very compliant, very good at following orders. It was gorgeous to watch, really. As someone who had been in a number of such relationships, Magnus found himself very intrigued. It seemed nearly natural, the way Jace reacted to Alec's orders. Magnus wasn't blind, he could see how utterly breathtaking Jace was. How breathtaking the both of them together looked. After all, he had assumed them to be a couple at first. Now that he knew of the feelings between Jace and Alec, _now_ that he knew about what else Jace and Alec were doing...? Mh, Magnus had quite the _idea_.

"Come", ordered Alec sharply, leading the way over toward Magnus.

Alec sat back down on his armchair, right next to Magnus. He grabbed the large pillow from behind his back and let it slide onto the ground, right next to his chair. Patting it, he looked at Jace.

"Kneel. Arms behind your back, no sound", ordered Alec.

Jace, only wearing a fluffy bathrobe, immediately obeyed and knelt down next to Alec, leaning his cheek against Alec's leg. Alec's fingers found their way into Jace's hair, gently running through it in a manner that seemed to sooth Jace. The blonde relaxed some, his eyes closed and he leaned even more into Alec. He looked so at peace. More than Magnus had ever seen before.

"He... doesn't... He hates killing. He does the job, as told, but he disassociates afterward", whispered Alec lowly. "We found this routine, it works. It also works when it's not... been a killing. When it was just a hard mission, or when he's wound too tightly from stress. It's..."

"Interesting", hummed Magnus, running his fingers over his goatee.

"I'm sorry. I want to say 'it's nothing', but I know it's not nothing. It's... intimate", murmured Alec, looking guilty. "I... He needs this, I need to be able to give this to him."

"There is a lot of things you want to give to him", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

Alec flushed, staring at him like he was caught in the act of doing something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"No, darling, you're misunderstanding me. What if... _we_... give pretty blonde what he _needs_?"

"What?", grunted Alec confused, blinking a couple of times.

"I've had... arrangements like this before", noted Magnus, motioning at the kneeling Jace. "I admit, I've really enjoyed it a lot. I miss it. I wouldn't mind... that. And this pretty little blonde you have there? Very tempting. I know of the feelings you harbor for him. I... wouldn't mind enjoying the pretty blonde _with you_. Would that be an arrangement you'd like?"

" _Yes_ ", whispered Alec, voice breaking a little. "Of... Of course. But that's not..."

"It's not unheard of", assured Magnus. "Well, not in the circles I frequent. The upper class heterosexuals would cross themselves in shock at... everything about this, my darling. However, look at us. Mob bosses engaging in _sodomy_ with each other? Why not also indulge in a pretty submissive that we can share? Why not throw all convention out the window, my dear?"

"I... Magnus...", muttered Alec exasperated, leaning his head back.

Magnus just smiled softly and looked over at Jace, who didn't look like he was really with them just yet. As though he was in his whole own world. A good place, right now, judging by the expression on his face. So very, very pretty and compliant. Magnus lifted his glass up to take a drink.

/break\

Jace was very confused by Magnus' behavior. The mob-boss had been more than just friendly with him lately. Charmingly nice, even giving Jace compliments, going out of his way to be sweet. Granted, he had done so for a couple of weeks so – well, the being charming and nice parts at least – to butter him up because Magnus wasn't an idiot, he was aware of how important Jace was to Alec. To be important to Alec, he needed to 'play nice' with Jace.

However, this was going beyond playing nice. Even beyond Magnus' regular charm (which was already higher than regular other people). It was... It was flirting, for lack of a better word.

"Looking good in that, sugar."

Jace shuddered, against his will. There was just something to Magnus' velvet-like voice, the way he could make a compliment sound so much more _true_ than others. Jace was good looking, he got a lot of compliments all the time, but they were – platitudes. This was _different_.

"I better. This thing is ridiculously expensive", muttered Jace, smoothing his new suit down.

"Worth every dime", commented Magnus as he – _paid for it_.

Jace glowered. He had been 'lent' to Magnus today – Alec had used the blasted puppy-dog eyes and asked him to please go with Magnus to town today because Raphael was supposedly sick and Alec wanted only the best protection for Magnus. Somehow that shopping trip had entailed a new suit for Jace. He still wasn't fully sure how he had ended up in this suit though...

"If you are to be seen with me, you have to look your best", answered Magnus to the unasked question. "And considering it would not be legal to have you walk around naked, this will do."

Jace paused and stared at Magnus' retreating back. What in the world was going on here...? Shaking it off, he quickly caught up to Magnus to walk next to him, trying to hone his focus once more. His thoughts were all over the place, which was utterly unprofessional and very unlike him. Alec had asked him to protect Magnus today – and that was what he was going to do. Still...

" _Stop_ doing what you're doing", hissed Jace beneath his breath.

"What? Looking impeccable?", asked Magnus confused. "I'm afraid that'd be impossible to stop."

"No", hissed Jace and leaned in some more. "The _flirting_."

"Why? Because you're 'not like that', to quote Alexander?", asked Magnus curiously, looking at Jace. "Well, I came to think that you may be more like that than he thinks. Which does make me wonder, why did you never tell him? He has been fretting oh-so much, I think that having known you're... also there, with him, it would have helped him?"

"I'm not _like him_ ", muttered Jace, stiffening a little.

"You're more... like me", offered Magnus, raising one eyebrow. "Yet still."

For a long moment, Jace didn't answer, he simply followed Magnus down the street. "I didn't know being like you was an... option. That being like this is... I thought you had to be either like... _them_ , or like... _Alec_. I didn't know..."

The look in Magnus' eyes softened as he regarded Jace. "Oh, sweetheart."

He rested a gentle hand on Jace's arm and it was somehow more comforting than Jace was willing to admit. He averted his eyes, trying very hard to ignore Magnus' presence. It was hard with someone with such an overwhelming presence though. He blinked confused as they entered a restaurant and Magnus led them to a table, winking at Jace as he sat down.

" _This_ is what you're supposed to stop", grumbled Jace weakly. "The... And not because I'm... It's because of Alec. You—He. You will not _do that_ to him. Certainly not _with me_."

It took Magnus a moment to pierce together what Jace had just implied – they were in public so Jace wasn't going to say aloud that Magnus wanted to cheat on Alec with Jace and was flirting with Jace because of that. Magnus may be uncaring about what others think because the power he had was too large for anyone to even consider speaking up against him. Jace was more... self-conscious, at least about this particular topic. He pulled the menu up high to avoid looking at Magnus.

"I assure you that I would never do that to Alexander, especially not with his best friend."

"Then why...", started Jace confused, lowering his menu.

"You're very pretty and can be very charming, I've seen it. I know you're deliberately hostile toward me, but I've seen you around Alexander and Isabelle. I like the person I saw there. I know how much Alexander means to you and I certainly know how much you mean to Alexander."

"No idea what you're implying there, Bane", growled Jace defensively.

"Mh, I find this oddly charming", mused Magnus, tilting his head a little. "Your protectiveness over Alexander. Cute. And what I'm implying is that... me _and_ Alexander... _and_ you... could have... quite a lot of fun with each other, if you'd like to give it a shot."

Jace stared at him quite shocked. What. _What_ had he just suggested? This was surely a joke – no, the way Magnus looked at him, he was quite serious. How ridiculous. Blinking a couple of times, he leaned back to watch. Magnus all the while went ahead and ordered for them. Expensive, fancy – and actually very delicious – food. Why did this feel less like Jace being here as Magnus' bodyguard and more like... a... _date_? Magnus smiled coyly at him and winked. Yes, this felt like a date. It shouldn't though, because Magnus was Alec's and – whatever it was that Magnus had implied there earlier, it was unrealistic and unreal and was definitely not going to happen. ...Right?

/break\

"Let me help Alexander take care of you, sugar."

The voice was so low and dark and seductive – not just in the words he said, but it truly seemed to tempt Jace into simply leaning in and letting Magnus do whatever he pleased. Today was one of those days where Jace felt raw and too close to his own surface. One of those days where it wasn't one big mission that pushed him over the edge but simply many small things over the span of a couple days, piling up until he'd break and seek out Alec to help ground him again. However, when Jace came to the study, he found Alec not alone but with Magnus Bane. Once again. Honestly, it started to feel as though the guy was living here. Jace gritted his teeth, hating just how quickly Magnus had realized why he had come here. _How_ had he been able to read Jace like this...?

"Oh, sugar, I know the signs", chuckled Magnus bemused.

He ran a gentle finger up Jace's throat to his chin, tilting his head back to make him look at Magnus. Gulping hard, Jace couldn't help but stare at Magnus in anticipation, tensely. He was aware that Alec stood somewhere aside, watching them, probably in as much anticipation as Jace.

"The tenseness. The fidgeting. The way your eyes keep flitting around the room, not focusing on anything in particular", listed Magnus softly. "I've... taken care... of my fair share of compliant submissives. Let me help, what do you say?"

"A... Alec", croaked Jace out, clearly in over his head with this decision.

"I... think you should say yes", advised Alec before clearing his throat. "If you want to. I know you... don't have the best relationship with Magnus, still, but... I trust him. I love him."

Jace's eyes quickly found Alec, staring at him in surprise. Love? He hadn't used that term yet, not when talking to Jace. Maybe because Jace had been so hostile toward Magnus. Well, less 'maybe' and more 'certainly'. Damn it. All Jace ever wanted were Alec's safety and happiness, he couldn't let his own petty jealousy get in the way of that. Alec was his _best friend_ , he needed to feel like he could come to Jace and talk to him about the good things in his life. Even if those good things happen to be Magnus Bane. Turning back toward Magnus, Jace eyed the other man warily.

"I'm right here, Jace", whispered Alec gently as he stepped up to the blonde, much calmer than before. "I will not let _anything_ happen to you. You know that, right?"

He gently ran his hand up Jace's arm, squeezing his biceps encouragingly. Jace immediately leaned into the touch, into his Alec, closing his eyes slowly. All he wanted to do was lean into Alec, let Alec take charge, take care of him. He _needed_ that right now.

"Okay", whispered Jace, leaning more into Alec.

"Say that again", ordered Magnus, the hand on Jace's chin wandering down to his collarbone.

He spread his fingers out and put only just a bit of pressure on it. By no means choking Jace, really only a – a tantalizing pressure. Exciting in a way Jace hadn't known before. He gulped.

"Okay", repeated Jace, a bit firmer, looking Magnus dead in the eyes.

"Good boy", hummed Magnus gently. "Very good. Alexander, what does our good boy like?"

"Usually, when it's after a mission, it's just... washing, reassurance, all gentle, kneeling for me, to ground him", replied Alec. "Outside of missions, it's a bit... more tricky. He needs to be taken down. Spankings work well, he... likes his hair being pulled. But I'm generally a bit out of my depth."

"Mh... Spanking, you say", whispered Magnus pleased, eyes dark as he leaned in closer. "Well then, sugar, bend over the table, bottom out. I'll show you a good time."

His voice was firm and serious, not leaving room for arguments. Jace shuddered, unable to disobey – not that he _wanted_ to disobey. Magnus had this natural authority to himself and it was seductive. He bent over the large desk in the same manner he always did for Alec. Spankings were some of his favorites, really. Pain, but _controlled_ pain and a different brand of pain than what a fist-fight brought with it. Exciting pain. He loved it. Alec walked around the desk to sit at it, reaching a hand out to grasp Jace's hair. He tugged, forced Jace to look up at him.

"You say when it becomes too much", ordered Alec, no room for negotiation on that.

Alec's greatest concern always was going too far and hurting Jace. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy", hummed Alec, a pleased smile on his lips as his fingers gentled.

That was another thing he _loved_ – the praise. He loved being Alec's good boy. A sudden shock went through his body as the first spank hit his ass. Harder than Alec's spankings. Alec may have larger hands than Magnus, but Magnus didn't hold back as much as Alec. Always the fear of hurting Jace too much. Not with Magnus, he gave exactly what Jace _wanted_. The next hit was even harder, placed on Jace's other ass-cheek. Magnus didn't give long pauses between the spanks either, electric sensation after electric sensation, every spank jolting through his entire being. His head was buzzing, but not in a bad way, in one where the pain slowly started to overtake the thoughts in his mind. All he wanted was to be out of his head. While Magnus spanked him, Alec was still holding onto his hair, grounding him to the now. All too soon, those two fixtures were all Jace could feel or think of. When the spanking ended, his ass felt raw and aching but it centered him.

"Very good. You did tremendously, sugar", praised Magnus, gently rubbing Jace's butt.

"Yes, you did", agreed Alec, voice so soft and proud. "Good boy."

"I want to try something... maybe new...", suggested Magnus. "Will you let me tie you up?"

Jace frowned for a moment while he was being adjusted by Alec, who had walked around the table once more. The mob boss was gently pulling Jace into his arms, cradling him close and running his hands over Jace's back in a soothing manner. Sighing contently, Jace leaned into the embrace.

"Sugar", prompted Magnus firmly, grasping Jace's chin once more.

"I don't know", replied Jace, getting lost in Magnus' enchanting amber eyes. "I've never... been tied up. I... would try it? I'll let you know if it becomes something I'm not comfortable with... sir."

There was a pleased little smile on Magnus' lips at the 'sir'. "Very good. Such a good boy. You've been training him well, Alexander. Now, do you have any... useful rope?"

Alec blinked a couple of times, craning his neck to look around. "The ropes holding the curtains back, perhaps? Iz insisted on those, said they'd make it look fancy."

The curtains were thick, heavy, dark velvet, to black out the sun. Magnus approached them and undid the knot on the rope, two fingers thick twirled golden rope that was wrapped around the curtain three times. Due to the thickness of the curtains, that gave them quite the length.

"Mh, those will do great", nodded Magnus pleased. "Jace, stand up. Cross your arms behind your back, legs together. There's a good boy."

Jace obeyed the command, grasping his elbows with his hands and standing straight. Magnus wrapped one of the ropes around Jace's arms, tying them behind his back. Tight but not uncomfortably tight. Not that Jace really saw what he was doing back there. When Magnus started wrapping Jace's legs, the blonde got to see it though. He made diamond patterns as he knotted the rope and wound it around Jace's legs. Part of Jace was scared irrationally by this, by being restrained, unable to immediately launch into attack and fight. But Alec had his hand in Jace's neck, reminding him that right here, right now, he was _safe_ , he wouldn't _have_ to fight, whatever happened, Alec was going to protect him, keep him safe. Jace's eyelids fluttered shut.

"Okay, I think that is enough excitement for a day, you were already cuddly enough a minute ago. Alexander, do get us a bottle of wine and two glasses. Jace, kneel for us while we drink."

Magnus placed a large pillow on the ground in the middle of the couch. Helplessly, Jace looked at Magnus, wondering how he was supposed to get there. He blinked, very suddenly very turned on as Magnus grasped him by the upper thighs, lifting him up with surprising ease and then placing him in front of the pillow. Magnus smirked at him before sitting down on one side of him.

"Kneel, sugar", ordered Magnus once more.

"He just carried me", whispered Jace, looking over at Alec.

That had Magnus rather amused, looking at Alec for an explanation. "When he... slips into that... state of mind, he gets rather... adorable. Also, he likes being manhandled."

Magnus hummed, rather intrigued, and reached a hand out to run his fingers through Jace's hair once Jace was kneeling on the pillow. The rope had seemed a bit loose before, but now that he had his calves folded beneath his body, they sat snug, showing that Magnus knew exactly what he was doing. Magnus' fingers were magical as they massaged his scalp soothingly. Closing his eyes once more, Jace gladly leaned into the touch, resting his side against Magnus' leg. Magnus hadn't said he'd have to sit at attention, so Jace decided to interpret the order as relaxing.

"Good boy", hummed Magnus softly, putting more pressure into the massage.

Yes, was the right interpretation, apparently. Jace felt how Alec sat down next to Jace on the right, close enough to press his leg against Jace's other side. This felt... nice. Like being sandwiched between safety, Alec on one side, Magnus on the other, both pressed close enough so Jace could _feel_ them, have the physical reassurance that they were right here with him. Magnus and Alec enjoyed their wine with each other, talking about something that Jace couldn't focus on. He was too busy being in this pleasant space in his mind where everything felt at peace. Somehow, the rope helped him feel more at ease than normal even. He sighed contently.

"How do you feel, Jace? I think we've had enough. Your limbs okay?"

"Mhmh...", grumbled Jace, blinking sleepily.

"Words, sugar. Words", commented Magnus bemused.

"I'm fine", sighed Jace, watching in amazement how Magnus and Alec started untying him.

"Good, very good", hummed Magnus as he undid the ropes. "Do you need anything?"

"...Water?", asked Jace slowly, still watching them.

"Of course, sugar. You did so well. Alexander?"

Alec hummed and got up to fetch Jace a water. By the time he returned, Jace was all untied and sitting on the couch, right next to Magnus. The mob boss was gently massaging Jace's calves, soothing where the skin was red from the ropes. Truly magic fingers.

"Here, Jace", whispered Alec as he took his seat next to Jace again. "You were wonderful."

Jace simply hummed in confirmation, closing his eyes once more. This was his favorite part, really. Afterward, the soft gentleness where Alec would simply hold him and whisper all those sweet words. Jace had never been allowed any softness. Only with Alec, only in Alec's arms.

"Gorgeous, you did wonderful", whispered Magnus, having Jace's feet rest in his lap.

Slowly, Jace's breath evened out as he listened to them, until he fell asleep.

/break\

"The first time I saw you with him, I admit I did not expect him to be this – _soft_."

Magnus sighed, stretching his arms out. Alec was resting on one of his arms. Was it strange that he wished a certain blonde to be laying on his other side...? He had truly meant to suggest this for Alexander's benefit at first, yet ever since he had joined them in domming Jace the other day, he found himself rather rapidly growing attached to Jace.

"He was never meant to be a killer", muttered Alec frustrated. "He _is_ soft..."

"Then – and I mean no offense here – _why_ are you... keeping him in this position?", asked Magnus.

"Believe me, I tried to make him step down. If it were up to me, I'd keep him in my bedroom, happy, sated, content, _protected_. But Jace is – Jace _is_ a fighter. And he _wants_ to protect me. He doesn't want to step down, he insists", sighed Alec, looking even more frustrated.

"Mh... I _do_ like the idea of keeping him right here in your bed", whispered Magnus impishly.

"We should focus on business for now, instead of..."

"Pleasure?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"Fantasies", corrected Alec with a deadpan. "Because that's all that is. I don't know why exactly he even agreed to let you dominate him, but we are still nowhere near him _wanting_ something – something romantic. Please, stop indulging me in these unreal fantasies."

He looked pleadingly at Magnus and kissed his cheek. With just the slightest pout did Magnus nod. He wouldn't want to corner Alec, after all. There was still a lot that Alec needed to adjust to. Magnus had been rather out in the open about his needs and who he was for a while. For Alec, this whole world was still incredibly _new_. A side of the underworld, where the deviants could live their sinful lives in the open for all that mattered was their _power_ , not what they did between the sheets. And Magnus and Alec? They had the power. Both of them separately already, but _together_?

What they were planning to do was going to make them unstoppable. All of New York City would be theirs for the taking. No one would ever be able to stop them again.

"Once New York is ours, Jace should become ours", noted Magnus while getting dressed. "Look at the pretty, he trusts you blindly and he is clearly willing to trust me."

All Alec did was heave a sigh. It was adorable, that stoic frustration of his, considering that Magnus knew very well about the giddiness he was hiding beneath it. Alec wanted Jace even more than Magnus wanted the pretty blonde – theirs was a bond of many years of deep friendship, a bond that Magnus aimed to achieve one day too, but so far all Magnus had was intrigue for the gorgeous blonde, physical attraction and enchantment with the willingness to submit.

"I'd love to borrow Jace again next weekend", hummed Magnus.

"Magnus, he is not something I can just keep lending out and Raphael is fine again."

"Yes, no, I am taking Raphael too", assured Magnus. "I'd like... the additional security."

"What are you going to do?", asked Alec, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm going to meet with Mister Morgenstern to give him a... fair warning."

The grin on Magnus' lips was shark-like. Valentine Morgenstern was their biggest competitor. He was going to get a fair warning that he stood no chance against the combined might of Magnus and Alec and that he better gracefully bow out and seek new territory somewhere else.

"Are you sure that is the best move?", whispered Alec. "The man is... not stable."

"Hence the me taking both Raphael and Jace with me", offered Magnus. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, darling. Been doing it for a long time now."

"Fine", sighed Alec reluctantly, leaning in to kiss Magnus' cheek. "Take Jace. And help me take him down afterward. Even if he won't have to use violence, I see that all affecting him."

"How so?", asked Magnus curiously. "Meetings shouldn't-"

"He always has severe reactions to Morgenstern", shrugged Alec with furrowed brows. "I haven't gotten behind the why yet either, he refuses to talk about it. But the man unsettles him. And I understand it, he unsettles me too. Something about him is slick like an eel."

"Very well. I'll keep a close eye on our blonde", assured Magnus gently.

/break\

If Magnus had been flirtatious before, he took it up a notch after their first shared session. That had been two sessions ago now. And Jace... found himself growing attached to Magnus too, not just because he could clearly trust Magnus. The flirting became more enjoyable, it turned into something like banter. The mansion felt more lively with Magnus in it.

"My, my, I do _love_ the view in the morning", sighed Magnus contently.

"You aren't even looking out the wind—oh."

Isabelle snorted softly and lifted the cup of coffee up to her lips as she noticed that Magnus' line of sight led right to Jace's ass. Magnus smiled and winked at her mischievously. He was absolutely enjoying every stay at the Lightwood Mansion, including the excessive teasing and flirting with both Alec and Jace. Jace flipped him off without turning around, still working on the breakfast. He was making omelet at Magnus' request. There truly were perks to the Lightwood Mansion. Sure, Magnus had a chef working for him – his own mansion was well-staffed. Yet there was something... entirely different about this. Sitting at the kitchen table with Isabelle, quipping with her, and watching Jace make a meal for them. He made his meals with _love_ and Magnus could taste that. Also, the view truly was far better with that delicious blonde than with Magnus' usual cook.

"I do love bacon with my breakfast", sighed Magnus.

"Bacon? I don't smell bacon?", asked Alec confused as he entered the kitchen.

"He is not talking about literal bacon. He is talking about Jace's bacon", commented Izzy amused.

Alec flushed and glared at Magnus, which only made Magnus grin broader. How very adorable.

"Breakfast. Maybe he'll be quiet when he eats", grunted Jace as he served the food, his face brightening as he looked at Alec. "Good morning, Alec."

Alec very naturally slipped his arms around Jace's back, one over his lower back and the other over his neck and shoulder, to pull Jace into a deep hug. Their hugs were fascinating to watch, all consuming, body against body, fully flushed. It was also cute how Jace had to get onto his tippy-toes to really hug Alec. Truly precious. Magnus smiled to himself as he fed himself some omelet.

"Is this one living here now?", asked Jace, jerking his head toward Magnus.

"'This one' has a name, cheeky little blonde", huffed Magnus and slapped Jace's ass in passing.

The blonde jumped a little, staring surprised at him, his cheeks flushing. Oh yes, he was not above some teasing. Also, that was a truly delicious ass, one Magnus had spanked twice by now. Very spankable ass indeed. He smiled mischievous at the look on Jace's face.

"I'm trying to eat here, could you please not?", sighed Isabelle, motioning at her plate.

Alec grumbled in agreement, trying to shove food into his mouth to not think about this encounter. Not about how _good_ it sounded when Magnus' hand hit Jace's ass, not about how _good_ Jace's ass looked this fine morning (well, it always looked good, every day, every morning or noon or evening), most certainly not about just how _good_ Magnus and Jace looked together and how much he loved their banter with each other. No, no, no. Alec was not thinking about any of that.

"I _adore_ your cooking", sighed Magnus pleased. "It's delicious."

"Thanks", grunted Jace gruffly, though he looked genuinely pleased.

He was _still_ trying to put up a front about being annoyed by Magnus' very existence, but anyone with eyes could see how much he was softening up to Magnus. Growing fond of him. He just hoped no one could tell the _degree_ to which he was growing attached here, because there laid pain and misery. Magnus Bane was not just a taken man, he was dating Alec – and Alec's happiness was Jace's number one priority. Right now, that happiness was with Magnus Bane so that was what Jace had to _protect_. He had to protect the relationship between Magnus and Alec, which obviously could only be achieved if Jace would just be able to stop falling for Magnus. Wasn't it enough that he was deeply, irreversibly in love with Alec already...? Wasn't that already enough heartbreak for Jace? Did he truly deserve to have his heart broken twice, by the men he had feelings for loving each other? He smiled thinly as he watched Magnus and Alec nuzzle into each other, kissing. They were so soft, so gorgeous together. It hurt to see Alec stare so lovingly at someone else yet at the same time it made him so happy to know that Alec had someone he could love like this.

Even if it wasn't him, even if it'd _never_ be him. Suddenly, Jace didn't feel very hungry anymore.

/break\

"Nervousness doesn't suit you, Wayland", noted Raphael.

He side-eyed Jace briefly as the three of them entered the restaurant. Jace gritted his teeth, offering Raphael one quick glare. Of course was he tense. He was accompanying his... dominant... who was also the lover of the man Jace loved to a meeting with Jace's biological father and abuser.

Jace's throat felt tight, like he couldn't breath, like his lungs were already filled with cement.

"Relax, sugar", whispered Magnus as he leaned in a little toward Jace. "Alexander is waiting for us at home and I _promise_ you, you'll get to relax with us once we return home, mh?"

Home. Well, at this point it really was. Magnus spent more time at the Lightwood Mansion than at his own home. And... Jace had stopped _minding_ it, ever since Alec and Magnus had worked together to take Jace down from the tenseness of his mind two weeks ago. Magnus was still flirting with Jace at too many turns and Jace still couldn't quite figure out what it meant considering the man loved Alec and that was _good_ because Alec deserved to be loved. Jace loved him, but he didn't know if he would ever be able to give Alec _enough_. Still, Jace's own muddled feelings were becoming a problem, because he was also slowly growing attached to Magnus in a deeper sense.

"Mister Bane. How... charming to see you again."

Jace felt bile rise in his mouth at the voice of his father. Every time he ran into Valentine Morgenstern on the job, his body felt like convulsing. He usually ended up throwing up once he was alone and then seeking out the comfort and validation of Alec. Tonight, he was going to get the comfort and validation of both Alec and Magnus and he still didn't quite know if that was a good or a bad thing, because it was only going to make him fall harder.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Morgenstern. Now, let's sit and order first before we talk?"

Jace and Raphael sat down behind Magnus, on either side of him. Jace's eyes never left his father and in every minuscule motion, Jace recognized something from his childhood. Every forced half-smile reminded him of all the times Valentine had played nice, particularly in front of Clary, and it made him expect the backhand that'd follow once little Clary was out of the room.

It was hard to listen to the conversation, because the look in Valentine's eyes sent him back to the darkest parts of his childhood, made him remember pains long buried. Only when Magnus stood did Jace's attention shift. He glared at Magnus, making the other man pause.

"At ease, boy. I'm just going to the toilet", huffed Magnus bemused.

"Raphael'll go with you", grunted Jace, shooting Raphael a look, who nodded in agreement.

"What, is he gonna hold it for me?", snorted Magnus. "I can go-"

" _Raphael_ will go _with you_ ", interrupted Jace, not leaving room for argument.

The bathroom left one vulnerable. A meeting with Valentine was _never_ safe, but even less so now. Magnus looked startled for a moment, surprised by Jace's tone of voice. No room for objection. Just because Jace submitted to Magnus in the privacy of their home, just because he could be compliant, did not mean he was a push-over. Especially in his job, he knew what he was doing and he expected some cooperation. It seemed to please Magnus, which Jace didn't quite understand, however he was simply relieved that Magnus at least accepted it and let Raphael tail him.

That left him alone with Valentine Morgenstern and Valentine's guards.

"Working for Bane now too, mh?", grunted Valentine, regarding Jace.

It was the first time Valentine was actually looking at him. Right that second, Jace, tall proud Jace who knew how to kill a man with and without a weapon in ten seconds flat, felt _helpless_. He felt vulnerable, _useless_ , like that little boy, getting smacked around by his father for every little misstep, every tiny mistake he made. He swallowed back the urge to puke.

"They're working together now, mh", continued Valentine at Jace's silence. "I did not calculate for that. Interesting development. Much more interesting that Bane allows you this close too. I feel like it's time for you to come home, son. Finish your mission and come back to my side."

Everything was spinning and Jace's world shattered with an audible sound, at least in his mind. _No_. For about a decade now, Jace had been hopeful that this time would never come, that maybe Valentine had forgotten about him. Maybe Jace was just too useless to be needed anymore, maybe Valentine had only done it to rid himself of Jace for good. The more time passed, the more hopeful he grew. Jace felt like throwing up, or like throwing himself off a bridge, whatever was faster.

/break\

"It's adorable how much you're pacing every time Jace is out without you. One could _nearly_ believe that you were the protector and he your charge, not the other way around."

"He's my _best friend_ ", hissed Alec annoyed, glaring at his sister.

"I know, I know", sighed Isabelle, her teasing tone softening some. "Doesn't help that he's out with your honey, right? Stop glaring at me. You are _so_ sweet on Magnus, it is definitely more than just hook ups and evil schemes, is it?"

Alec glowered at her for another moment before he decided to wait in his study for the return of Magnus and Jace. Things were too complicated to explain them to Isabelle right now. He himself didn't quite understand it yet. Jace had slowly in the past two weeks become a bigger part of their relationship. He wouldn't just sub for them when he needed it, he'd simply... gravitate closer to them. Sit with them, physically touching in some way. The way he had done with Alec for years, but now he seemed to also trust Magnus a significant amount. Alec knew he _loved_ Jace. Alec also knew Magnus _desired_ Jace – maybe in more ways than one by now. What he didn't know was what Jace's part in all of this was, or what Jace truly _wanted_. _If_ Jace wanted them. Beyond submitting to them however... Alec truly didn't know what to think anymore.

And tonight was leaving him even more nervous than normal. _Both_ Magnus and Jace were there and they were meeting with Valentine. The guy was uncomfortable on the best of days and Alec knew how much he always got to Jace, even though he didn't know _why_. He'd never _push_ Jace though; Jace was going to tell him on his own time, whenever he was ready.

"Darling, I'm home", chimed Magnus as he entered Alec's study.

His cheerful voice was betrayed by the serious look on his face. Not indicating that the evening had gone wrong though, no it was... concern. He had one arm wound around Jace's waist as the two walked into the room. However, as soon as Alec turned toward them to approach them, Jace broke free from Magnus' hold – not to run into Alec's arms though. No, he went straight past Alec and into the bathroom. Okay. Sometimes, though usually after the bloodiest of missions, Jace would forego the waiting on Alec and rush to the bathroom to get an early start on things. Alec frowned and exchanged a look with Magnus as he started to hear heaving sounds from the bathroom. At the concerned shrug from Magnus, Alec immediately rushed toward the bathroom to find Jace hunched over the toilet, throwing up. Furrowing his brows, Alec knelt down next to Jace, gently rubbing the blonde's back as he thew up everything he had eaten today.

"Did the food not sit right with you, sugar?", asked Magnus, voice soft. "I can get the cook fired-"

"No", groaned Jace between heaving.

"Okay, good. Good. Then just... get it out of your system", suggested Magnus. "I'll go and get you a glass and... maybe some crackers for when your stomach settles down again."

Alec exchanged one last glance with Magnus before his boyfriend left the bathroom. It shouldn't warm Alec's heart as much as it did that Magnus was so willing to take care of Jace, even like this. The dry-heaving finally stopped, Jace simply clinging onto the toilet-seat.

"You... done?", asked Alec softly. "Or do you need another moment?"

He grabbed a towel, wet it a little with warm water and handed it to Jace to clean up a little. Jace sighed and leaned back against the tiled wall, eyes closed. Flushing the toilet one last time, Alec grabbed Jace gently by the arm, pulling him up a little. Jace blinked and turned toward him and as soon as he seemed to truly see Alec, he lunged for him, wrapping his arms around Alec and burying his face in Alec' chest. By the time Magnus returned to the bathroom, Jace was shaking.

"What _happened_?", whispered Alec, glaring at Magnus.

"I... I have no idea", replied Magnus as he helped navigate Jace out of the bathroom. "The conversation with Valentine went relatively well, I'd say. I... I left Jace alone with Valentine for only a short time, when I went to the toilet, I can't believe that... Sugar, what did Valentine _say_ to you while I was gone? Why does he have such an effect on you?"

"Jace, please", whispered Alec in a pleading voice, brushing Jace's hair back. "I always respected that you didn't want to tell me what your intense reaction to Valentine was about, but..."

Alec and Magnus sat down on the couch, Jace safely sitting between them, exactly where Alec liked him the most. Safe and between Alec and Magnus. Both comforted Jace for a few more minutes, before the blonde seemed calmed down enough to regulate his breathing again.

"What did the bastard say to you while I was gone? Because you two had no interactions while I was there, I know, I've been watching – to make sure you were fine", asked Magnus worried.

Having Magnus be genuinely worried about Jace _also_ warmed Alec's heart and he was aware how stupid all of this was, but he couldn't help himself. For the majority of his life, Jace had been _his_ to protect. To now know there was another person to care for and protect Jace...? It meant so much.

"He... wants me to _kill you_ ", whispered Jace, voice breaking.

Magnus chuckled, running his hand down Jace's back. "Silly Valentine, he truly chose the wrong person to bribe, considering your loyalty truly can't be bought..."

Magnus' eyes were on Alec, shining with amusement. That was true. Out of any member of Alec's staff, Valentine really picked the _one_ who was loyal to a fault to try and bribe? How ridiculous.

"I _am_ curious, how much did he think your loyalty would be worth", wondered Magnus.

Jace shook his head, eyes closed tightly. "No money."

"What? Jace. _Why_ is this getting to you like this?", asked Alec concerned, playing with Jace's hair. "What... What does Valentine Morgenstern have _on you_ , what did he do to you in the past...?"

Jace's laughter was hollow and such a sudden bark that it startled both Alec and Magnus. Alec was trying to see if Magnus had _any_ idea what was going on – considering that Magnus had been there tonight, must have seen something, or heard something. But Magnus looked just as lost.

Jace pushed himself off Alec, just a bit, to bring distance between them. Though Alec wasn't sure what Jace was going to do, he certainly didn't expect Jace to start unbuttoning his shirt. Regardless of how often Alec had seen Jace shirtless, how often he had gently cleaned wounds or simply cleaned Jace from the blood of a fight, he couldn't fight the blush. This wasn't a session, Alec was so oriented toward Jace's safety and health there that he even found it hard to feel aroused by what they were doing, because he knew how much Jace relied on him. Right now, having Jace just strip down for no apparent reason, Alec couldn't help but admire the view of that firm, smooth torso.

Well, not entirely smooth. Jace's body was littered with many scars from all his years of fighting. Jace's fingers slowly went up to one scar dragging down from his collarbone over his chest.

"This one. And this one... This one. These...", whispered Jace as he traced scars.

"...What are you talking about, sugar?", asked Magnus confused.

"What he did to me", replied Jace, looking down at his abdomen as he traced another scar. "You wanted to know what he did to me."

"H... How? _When_?", whispered Alec, his voice breaking.

"When I was... four... this one when I was seven...", started Jace tentatively.

"Jace. I don't... I don't understand", muttered Alec confused.

"He's... my father. That's what he has on me. I'm... Jonathan Morgenstern. Not Wayland."

Alec felt like the air was knocked out of him at this. "W... What... But... No. You _lied_. But Michael Wayland. I was there when my parents brought you to us. All this-"

"Alexander. Calm down, darling. Let Jace answer", interrupted Magnus softly.

He rested a gentle but firm hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing and nodding toward Jace. Looking at the blonde, Alec saw just how miserable Jace looked. Right. Piling on questions and accusations right now was not going to help any. He needed to hear what Jace had to say.

"I was _ten years old_ when my father decided I'm too useless to keep around, Alec. I was _just a kid_ ", whispered Jace pleadingly, staring at Alec with so much despair on his face. "He... He taught me, beat it into me, the new identity. To become Jonathan Wayland. To get into the Clave, to... to get close to you, because you were the _future_. He... He said he wanted me close to you so I could... kill you... when he deems the time right." Jace hiccuped a little, eyes brimming with tears as he tried so desperately to let Alec know that he didn't want this. "I thought he forgot, or stopped caring, that maybe with me out of sight, he forgot about his useless middle child, I thought... I never met anyone like you, Alec, for the first time, I felt like I had an actual _family_ and... and... a _home_... I never wanted to lose this again, I spent years _dreading_ Valentine's call to action, but lately I started thinking he... he may not need me anymore... I know I'm useless to him..."

Jace's breathing picked up again, his voice breaking. Even though Alec was still confused, he had to grab Jace and pull him into a tight hug, arms wound around him protectively. Jace was clinging onto him immediately, face buried in Alec's neck, trying to scoot as close as physically possible.

"You're safe, Jace, he can't reach you here, he can't hurt you here", assured Alec.

This explained so much though. Why Jace killed, even though he hated it, why he _could_ kill, even so young. Because he had been trained by Valentine Morgenstern, to make him kill Alec at one point. And despite the clear years of abuse he had suffered at his father's hands – which, again, explained so much – he was still more loyal to Alec than to Valentine. Begging Alec's acceptance, instead of even attempting to do his father's bidding.

"You're so strong, Jace", murmured Alec, caressing Jace's back soothingly. "So, so strong. I'm sorry he hurt you, I'm sorry he put you through all of this, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

" _I_ am sorry", argued Jace desperately, fingers clawed into Alec's shirt. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I never told you, I just—At first, I was too _afraid_ of my father... I thought if I laid low it may... pass... but... but... years passed and... I started to _trust you_ , but I didn't know how to tell you, at that point too much time had passed to make it... I just couldn't..."

"Sh, we understand, it's okay, sugar", whispered Magnus from behind, tracing Jace's spine. "It's okay. He used you. You were just a child, _no one_ can blame you for being too afraid to talk, for trying to please your father. You told us now. You're very strong, Jace."

"H... How am I strong?", asked Jace confused. "I'm literally crying into your boyfriend's chest."

"Courage makes you strong. You told us the truth, you could have... done as your father ordered. Or you could have simply fled, run away to escape any consequences at all. Instead you were brave enough to tell us the truth, even though you... you are _clearly_ expecting consequences for it", argued Magnus. "You're very strong. And now let us be strong for you. You're safe with us, we are going to... take your father out and keep you safe from him, my love."

Jace turned a little, looking at Magnus desperately, clearly hoping these words to be true. "But... He... He has more on me than just being my father. He has my _sister_."

"Your... Clarissa Morgenstern", whispered Magnus in realization.

"She's innocent. Sebastian, he's... really into his position as the future leader, but all Clary wants is her art. Father's been keeping her out of the family business for the most part, but he plans on marrying her off for a good match that benefits him at one point and... he's not above using her as leverage on me and Sebastian. Threatening to hurt her if we disobey."

"We're going to save your sister, Jace. We'll save her and we will protect you", promised Alec.

"W... Why...?", asked Jace, looking so very lost.

"Because I love you, I love you so very much, I will _always_ do absolutely everything I can to protect you and ensure your happiness and safety", stated Alec, gently tracing Jace's face. "It's okay. It doesn't matter what you feel – I... I don't mean it like that, I mean... I mean that I will always protect you, whether you love me back or not, I will always be there for you."

Clearly, Jace was overwhelmed by all of this. Because instead of responding in any way, he simply curled against Alec once more, seeking the comfort and safety of his boss and best friend. And all Alec did was hold him, safe and close, until Jace was asleep.

"That was... entirely not what I expected", hummed Magnus curiously.

"I will kill him", growled Alec, eyes dark and murderous. "I want to _personally_ kill Valentine. I know you're planning something and I approve of it, but he is mine to kill."

"Of course, darling", hummed Magnus bemused, leaning in to kiss Alec softly. "Though I would like to hurt him a bit too first. And then we save our sugar's sister heroically and have him swooped off his feet, mh? But how about we tuck him in for tonight. He's had a big night."

/break\

Jace woke up on Alec's bed, wearing what looked like Magnus' pajamas. Alec's bed was comfy. Burying his nose in the pillow, he inhaled deeply. It smelt like Alec, which was nice. Smiling softly, he snuggled closer to it. The smile faded as he started to remember what had led him here. Valentine, last night, dinner, admitting the whole truth to Alec and to Magnus. Instead of being cast out or punished for the betrayal, he was... being hugged and cared for, assured that they would help him and be there for him. And then he was, as he assumed, being carried here, redressed and tucked in. It was still odd to him to be taken care of. Not like this, at least. In their sessions? That was different. But this...? And even the sessions had never led Jace into Alec's bedroom – it was a line both of them had never dared to cross. Yet here he was, lines very much crossed.

"Sugar, you're awake. Wonderful, I bring breakfast!"

Blinking slowly, Jace looked up at a cheerful Magnus, carrying a tray with croissants and other things. Bacon, Jace could smell the bacon. He perked up a little, making Magnus smile amused.

"Alexander is not going to join us for breakfast, I'm afraid. He is holding a meeting with his people about our plans for the future. I already did that earlier. We decided to take... shifts, watching you."

"To make sure I don't betray you?", asked Jace softly, looking guilty.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be ridiculous", snorted Magnus. "You love Alexander, you would _never_ betray him. You need to move on from the notion of being punished for what you said yesterday. Because you won't be punished for that. Ever. No, watch out that you... don't do anything stupid, like... run away, for an instance. The thought crossed our mind after you fell asleep, that you may, after warning us, play the martyr and try to run away after all", hummed Magnus. "One of us has to make sure that you're here and safe, sweetheart."

"...Why?", asked Jace confused when the tray was placed on his lap. "I mean, all of this. I admitted that I infiltrated the Lightwood family to _murder_ Alec and... and instead of killing me or casting me out, he... hugged it better, put me in fancy clothes and let me sleep it out in his bed and now his boyfriend is bringing me my favorites for breakfast. I don't... understand."

"Like Alexander said last night, he loves you. I... may not be in love with you yet, but I admit that I have grown very fond of you, sugar", noted Magnus as he sat down next to Jace. "You are very precious to me. Not just as my submissive, though I do enjoy our sessions. I cherish you, Jace."

"Love. Alec said that... last night too", muttered Jace as he remembered. "But... not like that."

"Oh, very much like that. Don't worry your pretty little head about it right now. We have other priorities. Yes, Alexander and I will want that conversation with you at one point, but for now we take your father down and save your sister, mh?", assured Magnus. "Just know that you're here and safe until then and after that too, regardless of your answer."

"...You really were serious", whispered Jace with furrowed brows. "The... invitation. To have fun."

"Oh, sweetheart, you thought I was joking?", huffed Magnus offended. "No, I was quite serious with that. I think you'd make for a wonderful addition to our relationship. You submitting to me only... strengthened that impression. I _want_ you, Jace. Alec certainly does. It's all up to you, but like I said, you don't have to make any decision right now. Right now, just let us take care of you."

Jace wanted to argue, but he knew it was futile. He was a helpless child when it came to Valentine Morgenstern. He couldn't even stand up to his father, he was completely lost when it came to that. The thought of Magnus and Alec being there for him, helping him...

"Thank you", whispered Jace before picking a piece of bacon.

"What good is all that power and wealth if it can't keep the ones we cherish safe?"

Magnus smiled warmly at him, gently tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. How did this feel so... right? So comfortable and good? He loved to be here, in this bed, being... cared for. Submitting to Alec had been the only way he had allowed himself to be taken care of. This here opened a whole different world of possibilities. Jace's heart was hammering in his chest at that.

/break\

Alec smiled pleased as he entered his bedroom to find Jace curled together on the bed, his head resting on Magnus' thigh. Magnus was running his fingers through Jace's hair, a book in his free hand as he read to the blonde. How beautiful and domestic. Jace was wearing some of Alec's clothes, though not the pajamas they had put him into last night. So at least he hadn't spent _all_ day in bed. Not that Alec would mind, clearly yesterday had taken its toll on Jace.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Had some other business to take care of", sighed Alec.

"Alone?", asked Jace displeased and tried to sit up.

Magnus' hand slipped down to his neck, gently bringing him down. "Relax, sugar. Raphael was with him all day. Look at him, not a single scratch on our pretty tall one, mh?"

"Not one", assured Alec amused. "What were you two up to all day?"

"Late, large breakfast, then I drew our blondie here a nice, relaxing bath. Lunch, of course. We played a bit chess and... now we're here", recapped Magnus bemused. "Join us?"

Humming in agreement, Alec started shedding his jacket. He unbuttoned his pants, shrugging the tight dress-pants off – suddenly, he was very aware of the gazes on him. Not just Magnus'. Jace too was staring at him, but with the same hunger as Magnus... Could it really be, that Jace desired him?

"Scoot over some", huffed Alec, nudging Jace a bit.

The blonde wanted to get up, leave the place on Magnus' lap for Alec, but Alec was quicker. As soon as Jace had moved a little, Alec laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around Jace's middle and pulling him down with him so they could both rest their heads on Magnus' thigh.

"Relax", whispered Alec into Jace's ear. "You're fine right where you are."

"I... am", agreed Jace after a moment, staring wondrously ahead.

"Wonderful. Now, shall I continue?", asked Magnus, receiving agreement from both of them.

This was nice. So domestic and peaceful. Alec could get used to this, coming home to both Magnus and Jace, having both of them in his bed like this. Truly the perfect way to end the day.

/break\

It was cute to see Jace and Alec all cuddled up, nuzzling into each other in their sleep, just a big entanglement of limbs as they snored away contently. Magnus could get used to that view in the morning. He smiled faintly to himself as he rolled over a little to watch them better.

"Mh..." Jace grunted in his sleep, slowly stirring.

He looked disoriented as he came to it, looking around the room in confusion until settling his gaze on Magnus. Offering the blonde a smile, Magnus reached out to caress his cheek softly.

"Good morning, sugar", whispered Magnus, smile growing as Jace nuzzled into the touch.

"I... shouldn't be here", whispered Jace back.

"Not the time for an existential crisis", chided Magnus.

"No. Not like that. Here, _in this bed_ ", growled Jace back. "This is Alec's bed."

"Yes. And you look quite good in said bed", confirmed Magnus lightly.

He laid down again and pulled Jace a little closer. It was cute how Alec grumbled in protest, even in his sleep, and scooted closer to spoon Jace. Once he was pressed up against Jace once more, he looked much more pacified. Mh, yes, they definitely needed to keep their blonde.

"Darling. Darling, that was your cue to agree with me", prompted Magnus, nudging Alec.

"Mh? Yes. Whatever you said, yes", said Alec immediately before yawning. "...What did I agree to? And... good morning, gorgeous..."

Smiling pleased, Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, rubbing his nose against Magnus' cheek. "You were agreeing to my statement that Jace looks quite good in this bed, with us."

"Mh... Yes, he does", whispered Alec sleepily as he looked at Jace.

He had to agree with Magnus, because Jace did look absolutely perfect right there, laying on Alec's bed, in Alec's arms, right next to Magnus. The sight alone made Alec smile pleased.

"Stop", requested Jace uncomfortably.

It was the same tone of voice he used when something in their sessions went too far. However, he'd never responded like this _outside_ of a session. Alec looked up at Magnus in confusion, unsure what this could possibly mean. Raising one eyebrow, Magnus reached a careful hand out for Jace.

"Tell me what makes you uncomfortable", asked Magnus, the same kind of session-voice.

"I... Stop joking around about these things, that's... It's confusing", clarified Jace.

"Jace... No one here is joking. I've said it before, Alec has said it before, the both of us said it together yesterday. And we _mean_ it. Why do you have such a hard time believing that we genuinely mean it? We _want_ you here. Not just for you to submit to us, but... romantically."

"I've... long since learned... that I don't deserve good things. It's been one of father's earliest lessons. And... love... makes you _weak_. Gets you hurt. Gets whoever you love hurt. I can't..."

"You're not with your father anymore", stated Alec rather firmly, cupping Jace's cheeks and making him look at Alec. "You are here, with Magnus and me, where you belong. Where you will be protected and loved, where you can have _all_ of the good things you could want. Have I not... always given you anything you'd want? Foods, clothes, the car you really wanted, _anything_."

"That's... different. Those are... materialistic things. You two aren't. You're _people_. And your lo- your _attention_ is... so much more than that, it's... more than..."

"First of all, the thing before your correction was right. _Love_. I love you, Jace. And you _deserve_ my love, you deserve to be loved", pointed Alec out. "I love you, Jace. And none of your arguments so far included that you don't feel the same about me."

The confidence Alec had gained ever since he had taken over as the leader of the Clave... Jace still remembered the doe-eyed teen, afraid to disappoint his parents and not live up to the expectations placed on him. Slowly, over the years, he had grown into his role and with it, he had also gained confidence. He _knew_ what he was worth now, he knew that he had the power, the respect of others. He was the leader and he deserved it, not just for being the son of Robert Lightwood, but for who he was and what he had accomplished all on his own over the years. Jace loved that confidence, he loved how much Alec had grown since they were kids.

Sometimes, Jace wished he had gotten as confident in who he was. But he knew exactly who he was and what he was worth. He was good at killing people, he was good at fighting. That was what his job was and that was what he had to offer. His father had raised and trained him to be a killer. That was all he was. And all he'd ever be. There was no 'up' for him, never had been. He had _always_ known that, even before he had come to the Lightwoods. Back when Valentine had still raised him to become Sebastian's second-in-command, Sebastian's protector. Before he had deemed Jace expendable enough to send him away onto this mission. He'd never be more than a bodyguard.

"You two are doing good", whispered Jace instead. "Why change anything. You're powerful leaders, respected figures of authority in the underworld and beyond. I know how many cops and politicians you have bribed to do your bidding. You control this city. You own everything."

"Aside from your heart", whispered Alec gently, reaching out for Jace.

"You own _everything_ ", repeated Jace, his eyes on his own hands.

"Cute", commented Magnus amused. "Well then, sweetheart. Be ours."

"I can't... You can't", argued Jace weakly, frowning.

"Sugar, you should by now know that there is nothing I _can't_. I _am_ Magnus Bane. Can't isn't in my vocabulary. So, sweet little sugar, tell me why I can't", argued Magnus.

Jace shuddered involuntarily at that and found himself leaning in. It didn't help that Alec had a hand in his neck. It was so soothing. The way Jace felt when he was with Alec and Magnus...

"I _want_ , so much, but-", argued Jace.

"Give me _one_ but. One actual reason not to", whispered Alec as he slowly leaned in. "Even just one. Even just if it is that you don't want to. But Magnus is right, if there is one thing we do, it's _take_. Take what we want. We did it to literally all of New York. Tell me, do you _want_ us to... _take_ you?"

" _Yes_ ", breathed Jace out before he could even think about it.

"Well, if that ain't enthusiastic consent, I don't know what is", hummed Magnus amused.

Alec smiled, though he pulled Jace in closer, until barely a breath separated them. And then he waited, because it was now Jace's turn. He wasn't going to kiss Jace if there was a chance that Jace didn't want his kiss. It was up to Jace to show him what he wanted. Desperately did Jace lean in until his lips caught Alec's in a needy kiss. Alec smiled into the kiss, pulling Jace closer.

"I love you so much", whispered Alec as their kiss broke. "Let me love you the way you deserve. You have been taking care of me ever since we met, you have always protected me, I always knew I was a hundred percent safe when I'm with you. Let me take care of you."

"You... You've been taking care of me for years, Alec. Ever since we met, even if it was in a different way. I never... I never had someone I could lean into", whispered Jace.

"It's okay. We got you", whispered Magnus softly. "Now, can _I_ have a kiss too, or... is this conversation exclusively happening between the two of you...?"

Jace bit his lips as he tentatively leaned in to kiss Magnus. "I... like you more than I should, Bane. You're persistent. You made me... like you..."

"I can live with that", hummed Magnus pleased, pulling Jace closer. "So it is decided then. You _do_ belong into this bed. And you will stay at the mansion until we took care of your father."

"What. _No_. Definitely no", growled Jace, trying to wiggle free from Magnus' grasp.

However, Magnus still vividly remembered their first session and what Alec had said – Jace liked being manhandled. Flushing and glaring was not a very convincing combination, but it certainly looked adorable on Jace as he was being manhandled into Magnus' lap.

"No, Jace. Definitely no arguments allowed on that one", interjected Alec with a shake of his head. "I've seen the effect Valentine has on you. He messes with your head just by being in the same room as you. I can't _risk_ that. When Valentine gets involved... you become a _liability_. Please don't look at me like that, Jace. That is not what I mean. But... Magnus and I, we're going to take Valentine down and... taking you with us, it will be a distraction for Magnus and me. We will _worry_ about you, about you safety. About him hurting you, physically or even just emotionally. We can't risk that. _Please_ , Jace, I need you to be safe, the only way I can do something so dangerous is when I know you're safe. And I _know_ you're a capable fighter, I know you can hold your own against any enemy – but this is different, this isn't a physical fight, not for you. This is you fighting against your childhood demons and that's... not a fight you can win right now. Because two days ago, you were puking out your guts, shaking like a leaf, just because you had one meeting under controlled circumstances with the man. This one is not going to be controlled, not like that. It's going to be dangerous. And if he hurts you, if he threatens you, I... I don't know what I'd do."

Jace found himself unable to argue in the face of all of that. He himself knew best how useless he was when he had to face Valentine, but that was all the more reason why he couldn't possibly let Alec and Magnus go and fight the man alone – because Jace knew what Valentine was capable of.

"If he hurts you, I don't know what I'll do", whispered Jace softly.

"Oh, aren't you two the sweetest", huffed Magnus fondly. "Nothing's going to happen to Alexander. I will keep him perfectly safe. So please, listen to us and stay here, where _you_ are safe."

He was cupping Jace's cheek gently. Looking at both of them so desperate to protect him, Jace couldn't do anything but nod his agreement and hope they would be fine.

/break\

The smile on Alec's lips was hard to contain as he sat cuddled up to Magnus, the two of them watching Jace cook. Something Jace had always been passionate about, however he seemed so much more carefree and at ease nowadays. Now that cooking and the household were his primary worries. No more risking his life, no more killing. No, Jace would never have to do anything he didn't _want_ to anymore. Magnus and Alec, ruling New York together side by side as its kings, had a large security that was led by Raphael Santiago. Ever since they had moved into the new and improved Lightwood-Bane Estate – no baggage of the past for either of them – Jace ran the household. They didn't hire a cook, because Jace did _love_ cooking, but they hired other staff to take care of the garden, the laundry, cleaning up. Jace ruled the household. And Alec and Magnus loved the way he did that, the way he had slowly become more and more carefree the longer the responsibility of killing had finally been taken out of his hands. He had never allowed himself to step back, not just because he needed to know Alec safe and the safest was when Jace was there with him to protect him himself, but it had also always been the fear of his father.

His father was gone now. Sebastian ruled the Circle now and he had been wise enough to move on. He accepted Magnus and Alec's offer to move away without any harm, find a new territory and start anew as the now rightful ruler of the gang. There was no love lost between Jace and Sebastian.

"Clary sent another postcard!", announced Isabelle as she entered the kitchen.

"She did?", asked Jace, perking up at his sister's name.

Isabelle smiled and offered the card with the Eiffel tower on it. She was studying art in Paris now, thanks to a bit of sponsoring from Magnus and Alec. It was what she had always dreamed of and if Jace was being honest with himself, he did want her out of harm's way and as far away from the gang-life as possible. Paris was far away enough from New York for that.

"Mh, dinner's smelling good", commented Isabelle while Jace read the card. "Can I help?"

"No!", chorused the three men in the room firmly.

Alec got up to take over instead, nudging Jace gently toward Magnus to take a seat and read in peace. Without even looking, Jace simply placed himself on Magnus' lap. It was a very comfortable lap and by now, Jace had... grown more comfortable with the open affection between all three of them; at least in the safety of their home. Outside, Jace still felt a bit stiff about being so open, even in a place like the clubs they frequented. He usually hung back some and allowed Magnus and Alec to dominate the dance floor with each other. Not to say that he _never_ danced, he often danced with the both of them, but just much less frequently than they did. Magnus however knew exactly how to coax both Alec and Jace out of their shells. There was just something about Magnus, like magic, that affected them and drew them in. Jace smiled pleased as he heard his sister's voice in her words, relaxing against Magnus and leaning his head against his strong shoulder.

"I take it, she is doing good?", whispered Magnus with a smile, caressing Jace's flank.

He wrapped his arms around Jace in a possessive manner, nosing Jace's neck a little. "She is. She loves it there, loves all the art, all the... European flare it has... the _freedom_. Finally, she's... free. We... We're both finally free, thanks to you."

He smiled as he leaned up enough to kiss Magnus' cheek. Alec cleared his throat as he served dinner before sitting down with them again. Dark eyes sparkled pleased as Alec looked around the table. Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Raphael. They all looked happy, content. Safe. _Family_.

"I love you two", hummed Alec as he leaned over to kiss first Magnus and then Jace.

"And I love the two of you", smiled Magnus, linking fingers with Alec as they both looked at Jace.

Jace? He couldn't even put his feelings to _words_. He was so happy. This? It was his paradise.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was the shot I was looking forward to writing the most this month! I fully blame "Penny Dreadful: City of Angels", because the visual of Dominic Sherwood as a 30s killer just REALLY made me want to write Jace as Alec's bodyguard. The non-sexual BDSM kind of just happened ;D


End file.
